The Re-Union
by Nick Zoe 4ever
Summary: My opinion on how Nick and Zoe Should be re-united. I've increased the rating from a K to an M so that I can let my imagination take me wherever it wants to. Sorry it's my first fanfic and I'm crap at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Re-Union Chapter 1:

Zoe was sat in her office doing paperwork when Tess, come into her office saying something about that she should put the 10 O'clock news on, something to do with a very interesting story that I would want to see.

As Zoe did, she was shocked to see the photo that she saw on screen. It was Nick Jordan. The one and only Nick Jordan, and Zoe thought to herself what is Nick Jordan doing on the 10 O'clock news it turned out that he has been reported missing after an explosion in a hospital in Aberdeen, Scotland. Hearing and seeing this had put Zoe off completing the mountain of paperwork and audits that she had started before hand, this is because all that she could now think about was, was Nick Jordan the love of her life, dead or alive? And if he was alive where was he know?

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, it's really and filler chapter. Please R&R as I would be grateful to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

The Re-Union Chapter 2:

It had been 2 weeks since Nick went missing and Zoe thinks that over the past few days she has been seeing him around the hospital and she can't talk to anyone about it because she knows that there will think that she is mad. But when she sits down and takes the time to actually think about it, she thinks nothing of when she realises that if he was here in Holby his car would be in the car park which it is not and that he would of come into her office to see her and if she was not there he would sit and wait until she eventually turn up, so Zoe decided that she was being stupid because his car was not outside and considering that Nick went missing in Aberdeen, Scotland and Zoe was here in Holby, Wyvern, South-West of England .

That night on her way home, little does Zoe know that she was being followed home. Later that night there is a power cut that affected the whole of Holby except the hospital. Once Zoe realised this she began to panic.

Zoe is alone in her apartment and is starting to panic (she is petrified of the dark), when she hears footsteps approaching her front door than suddenly they stop and everything went silent. This sudden silence has caused Zoe to panic even more.

All of a sudden she hears a key click in the lock on her front door and footsteps she heard previously are now rapidly approaching her, this causes Zoe to have a panic attack, then suddenly Zoe feels someone put their arms around her waist and place their head on her shoulder and start to pulled to her feet by her waist from behind by this stranger and then this stranger is pulling her into a tight embrace in effort to try and comfort her but this gesture does not it just causes Zoe to panic even more.

All this additional panicking as well as her panic attack has caused Zoe to collapse into this strangers arms who supports her and carries her through to her bedroom where he carefully lays her down onto the bed and then sits beside her and holds her close to him in a this loving tight embrace, soothing her hair and talking to her softly whilst he watches her sleep and waits for her to awake from her slumber.

When Zoe eventually awakes an hour and a half later, she starts to panic when she realises that she is now lying on her bed in a strangers arms and when she tries to free herself from his grasp, he tightens its and holds her close all the while still soothing her hair and talking to her.

As he feels Zoe start to relax into his arms, he slowly releases his grip around her so that she is able to turn in his arms and face him.

A/N, Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter, as normal please R&R, I'm always grateful to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick", Zoe murmured as she turned in his arms and on seeing the love and care in his eyes she collapsed into his arms once more more and buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

" Hey, what's up?" Nick asked Zoe, his voice laced with concern, once she'd stopped crying.

" It's you" Zoe answered once she'd managed to get her breathing under control.

"What do you mean it's me" he asked her, with hurt and curiosity evident in his voice.

"I thought that you were dead after what I had seen on the news, and then there is this power cut and suddenly out of nowhere I heard footsteps approaching my front door and stopped suddenly and all went silent, then the silence was broken by a key clicking in the lock." Zoe paused to get her breath back, because as she was explaining all this to Nick she was making herself get upset once again.

"Then I heard the footsteps rapidly approaching me. Then I get pulled to my feet by my waist. And you don't even bother to talk to me whilst you are doing it." Zoe replied and she was now crying again.

"Oh Zoe, I'm so sorry I did not intend on scaring you, as soon as I heard you panicking I know that I had to do something and all that I could think of was coming in and comforting you, so I started to look for your spare key and thankfully it was in the same place as the last time I used it." Nick paused, thinking about what he was going to say next.

"Once I had pulled you to your feet, you collapsed into my arms, and that is why your now in here, on your bed rather than on your sofa, because I realised that once you woke up you would starting wriggling in order to free yourself and I thought that the safest place for you to do that would be here on your bed rather than on that sofa of yours because I knew that if I don't hold you tight enough you would end up on the floor, and I did not want that to happen." Nick explained, whilst stroking Zoe's hair.

" But I thought that you'd come in to try and burglar me, try and hurt me or maybe even something worse."

" Zoe you should know by now that I would never even dream of hurting you, you mean far to much to me for me to destroy our friendship by hurting you"

" But that's what I thought you had come in here for and the thought really scared me."

" Oh, Zoe come here you soppy mare." Nick said, with his arms open inviting Zoe to struggle into him closer for a hug, whilst trying to hide his laughter.

Zoe accepted Nick's invitation for a hug and was grateful that it was him who entered her flat and not some complete stranger.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me on this. If you have any ideas you would want me to include please PM me or put them in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So who has Henry put in charge of my ED whilst I've been away?" Nick asked emphasising on the my ED, as he broke the silence that had fallen on the room.

"Henry has put some female doctor, in charge of your ED, I told him that you would not approve of his choice one little bit when you found out, I wasn't too impressed either when I found out." Zoe told him, trying to keep the smug look off of her face.

"Oh right and does this doctor have a name" Nick questioned her.

"Yeah she has a name."

"Yeah and what is it?"

"Zoe"

"Zoe, what?"

"Umm, I think he said her name was Zoe Hanna" She answered with a wide smug smile spend across her face, she loved to wind Nick up.

"Henry put you in charge of my ED" Nick emphasised on the MY ED again.

"Yes, Henry put my in charge of your ED, see I told you, that I told him that you would not agree with his choice."

"Zoe, Henry could not of put a better doctor in charge of my ED. Did he not tell you that I told him to put you in charge?" Nick questioned.

"No, Henry did not you tell me that you told him to put me in charge."

"Oh, that's not like Henry. Oh well you know now" Nick answered with a hint of confusion in his voice

"Yeah 2 and a bit years after you left." Zoe answered with a hint of angry in her voice.

"Nick" it was Zoe who broke the silence this time.

"Yes Zo, what's the matter?"

"I really think that you should go to the police and tell them that you were never missing, you just travelled down here to make a surprise visit, to see me and the rest of your ED team, without telling anyone you were working with."

"You know what Zo, that was exactly what I was just thinking, but not tonight, I just want it to be you who knows about my return to Holby, for know. Now lets drop all the formal stuff, I'm hungry and I bet that you are too after all that panicking I've just caused you."

"Okay, and yeah I'm hungry but there's one small problem"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"My fridge is empty, I have no food in."

"Nothing new there then and it doesn't matter I was going to order a takeaway, what do you want, I'm buying?"

"Oh, if that's the case, then I'll have Chinese please"

"Sure,what do you want?"

"Oh just the usual please, that's if you can remember what I have."

"Yeah I think so, it's normally 2 packs of prawn crackers, 1 prawn cocktail, 12 sweet and sour chicken balls, 1 shredded chicken fried rice and 1 egg fried rice isn't it, oh I almost forget and 2 packs of pineapple fritters."

"Yeah and you remembered all that after 6 and a bit years of us breaking up?"

"Yeah I have a good memory, and that is what Yvonne used to have." Nick answered a lump formed in his throat when he mentioned Yvonne's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Zoe drove Nick to the police station in his car as hers went in for a MOT first thing that morning, so that he could make a statement.

At the police station

"Hi, can I please speak to someone on the missing persons team please?" Nick asked the women behind the desk.

"Yes you can sir, but first can I ask why?"

"I would like to report myself as found."

"What do you mean report yourself as found?" The receptionist asked him.

"I went missing after a hospital explosion in Scotland just over two weeks ago" Nick explained.

"Oh I see. If you'd like to take a seat over there (the receptionist pointed to some seats), DC Harper will be with you shortly."

"Okay, thanks."

Nick and Zoe headed over to the waiting area.

DC Harper walked into the room and went over to the reception desk and asked the lady behind the desk something and she pointed over to Nick and Zoe and then DC Harper walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm DC Harper, now which one of you two is it who would like to report themselves as found?" DC Harper asked the pair after he had introduced himself.

"Hi, that would be me" Nick answered

"Okay then, what's your name and would you like to follow my please?"

"I'm Nick, Nick Jordan and can Zoe come along as well?"

"Alright then Nick follow me and yes Zoe can come as well"

Nick held out his hand for Zoe to take and then they followed DC Harper into a small interview room.

An hour later back at the ED.

Nick and Zoe were sitting in her office eating they lunch which Nick had paid for and were happily chatting when Zoe got a text.

"Don't mind me just answer it"

"It's from Linda"

"Yeah what does she want?"

"She wants us both in the staffroom ten minutes after the end of our shift"

"Technically your the one who's working, I don't start till next week and did she say why?"

"No, she didn't say why and yeah that's true, but if you don't start back here until next week what are you doing here know?"

"I'm sorting out your paperwork for you as I know that you don't like doing it and I'd get rather bored at home on my own"

Zoe's shift had finished 5 minutes ago and she was heading to her office to get Nick, when he come up from behind and put his arms around Zoe's waist, scaring her half to death but then letting her lead him into the staffroom, where Linda had organised a surprise welcome back party for Nick, without either him or Zoe knowing.

"Staff nurse Andrews you did not have to organise all this."

"I believe I did Mr Jordan and it wasn't even my idea but I was happy to do it never the less."

"Did you put her up to this Zoe?" Nick questioned Zoe

"Don't blame Zoe as it wasn't even her idea, it was Charlie's" Linda answered for Zoe

They stayed there chatting for just over an hour when Zoe said to Nick that she wanted to get home as she was on the early shift tomorrow.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Nick asked

"No thanks, I think I'll walk"

"Okay then if your sure. At least let me walk you to the front entrance" Nick said in an authoritative tone

"Okay to the front entrance, no further okay" Zoe replied.

"Okay, I got it, front entrance no further" Nick answered her

30 minutes later

"Hi guys, this is the one we radioed ahead about" Jeff said as he wheeled the trolley into the ED through the swinging double doors at the front of the ED.

"Can someone call Mr Jordan please" Linda called, as she saw who was lying motionless on the trolley in front of herself, Tom and Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Zoe its Sam, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" Sam felt some light pressure on  
her hand and Zoe's eyes began to flutter open.

"Zoe do you know where you are?" Tom asked.

"How could I not know Tom, I'm here every day, I do work here."

"Nothing much has changed in her sarcastic comments then" Nick said as he ran into resus and walked towards Zoe's bedside.

"Without being sarcastic, do you know what happened?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I-..." and suddenly the machines around her started to beep rapidly.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest we need to shock her. Sam start with massage  
and Tom get the defib and Jamie go and find Charlie and Tess and get them in here asap please." Right once she's stabilised I want an urgent CT scan, I think that she might have a brain injury as well as the spinal injury. Ash said, his voice echoing through resus as he walked into the room.

"Don't die on me know Zoe, I've only just got you back and I'm now losing you again, don't you do this to me Zoe, your my rock, Zoe your my rock." Nick said as the tears began to flow down his cheeks and he didn't care who saw him so weak and vulnerable.

"I love you Zoe, please don't die on me, Zoe, please don't die." Nick continued.

"Right all clear, shocking. And... She's back in sinus." Sam called.

"Good, right I want her stabilised and sent to CT ASAP please". Ash called

**10 minutes later**

"Ash her scans are back" Fletch said as he walked into resus, holding an envelope with Zoe's scans in.

"That's good, lets have a look then" Ash said as he held out his hand for Fletch to pass over the scans.

"So what are my scans showing?" Zoe asked Ash rather impatiently.

"It shows that you haven't broken your neck or your spine, but you have dislocated you collar bone and you have punched a lung" Ash explained

On hearing this Zoe began to panic once again.

"And you call yourself a doctor" Nick bellowed at Ash, whilst trying to comfort Zoe but nothing Nick did helped and she went into cardiac arrest again.

"Sam start CPR, Tom get the defib and Charlie can you ring up to theatre and tell them I'm bringing Dr Hanna up once she is stable please." Nick ordered his staff around.

"It's good to have you back Mr Jordan, it's like you never left." Sam said sarcastically.

"Dr Nicholls, I would prefer it if you were to drop the sarcastic comments and consternate on keeping this patient alive please" Nick said to Sam rather annoyed with the way she spoke to him.

"She's back in sinus." Sam called over to Nick.

"Good, now get her ready to be moved please" Nick replied.

"She's ready to by moved Mr Jordan" Tom informed Nick.

"Okay, thanks Tom, I'll go with her up to theatre, I think she'll want a friendly face there when she wakes up"

"Okay, no problem, please let us know how it goes please." Tom said, "And also send her our best wishes from the whole team" Tess added from the doorway to resus.

As Nick exited resus, Ash made his way over to Tom, "How is she?" He asked Tom. "She's gone to theatre with Nick and he's going to lets us know when she comes out of theatre and about her progress" Tom explained to him.

"Did I do something wrong by telling Zoe what I saw on her CT scan?" Ash asked Tom.

"No, you did the right thing, Nick can be very protective when it comes to Zoe, I think that they fire was never completely extinguished all those years ago and the embers are still burning." Tom explained to him.

**Outside theatre.**

"Nick" Anton Meyers voice come from a side door.

"How's she doing?" Nick asked him.

"So far, so good, but don't get your hopes up, you might want to prepare yourself for the worst" Anton warned him.

"What do you meant?" Nick questioned.

"Nick you know how quickly things can change with such major surgery" Anton Explained.

**Nick's POV**

It's all going wrong. I thought it would be so simple, just coming down and  
then seeing Zoe and then getting my old job back and everything would be  
perfect. Obviously not. Zoe's life is hanging in the balance and it's all my  
fault. I should have taken her home myself or at least put her in a taxi and  
not let her walk home. What if she doesn't make it? She's the reason why I  
came down here if she dies then I don't know what to do. I couldn't just turn  
up at my previous hospital because how would I explain that I left in the dead  
of the night and turn up several hundred miles away looking for the love of my  
life. The rest of my colleagues would blame me forever. They looked up to Zoe,  
she was the one who pit this department back on track after I left and she  
doesn't act like the boss, she is one of them but she is there if there is any  
trouble. What am I going to do without her? Come on Zoe pull through this...

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****XCasualtyTeamTamX**** as she has helped me to write this chapter. As always please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was sat there deep in thought but I was interrupted by someone calling me name.

"Nick" Anton's voice called from the same doorway as before but about 4 hours after he last spoke to me. So the fact that its been 4 hours must be a good sign.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She's not dead if that's what your asking" Anton replied.

"So, where is she now?" I asked him

"She's been moved to ICU, I'm going down in five, I can walk down with you if you want, I need to make sure that she has settled in okay" Anton explained to me.

"Yeah that would be great thanks, do you want a coffee or anything?"

"Yeah, a latte with 2 sweeteners would be great thanks" Anton replied

"Your Zoe she's a fighter, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know that, because if it wasn't for Zoe, I would not be here now"

"What do you mean Nick?" Anton questioned.

"Do you want the long or the short story?"

"Short please"

"I had a brain tumour, I refused to have surgery and Zoe forged my signature on the consent form" I explained giving him the short story.

"Oh, that's not what I had expected you to say. Why did she forged your signature?"

"She forged it because she loved me and she was not ready to let me go, we had recently had a short relationship before she found out about my brain tumour, the relationship lasted just over a year to be exact and I don't think she ever got over me and I think that I feel the same about her, yeah with Yvonne, it was something special but I kept comparing mine and Yvonne relationship to mine and Zoe's." I explained to him.

**A/N: Here's chapter 7 guys sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been busy trying to find a part-time summer job, then I had to start packing as I go away on Monday for 2 weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is just a short filler chapter.

Chapter 8

"Zoe, it's me, it's Nick. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nick said, he felt same slight pressure on his hand and then he felt Zoe tugging slightly on his hand so he moved closer to her, and then out of the blue he was slapped across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"That was for not driving me home that night" Zoe told him.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I should of drove you home, I'm so sorry Zo"

"They told me that I could go home at the end of the week."

"But you have no one to look after you."

"I was hoping that you would say that"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm looking at the person who will be caring for me for the next few months!"

"Oh yeah, and who's that then?"

"You silly"

"Okay, who's home though, yours or mine?"

"Yours"

"Any reason for wanting to go back to mine?"

"Yeah, yours is totally flat compared to mine."

"Okay mine it is then, I've gotta get back to the ED I'll see you later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'll have to make up the spare bed." Nick said softly, tracing the outside edge of Zoe's face with one finger, he had always thought she had the most beautiful face. She tilted her head back just a fraction, so that she was looking up at him.

"Nick?" She spoke him name slowly, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course, anything." His finger retraced the path over the chin, round the curve to her lips.

"Can I," Zoe began, "would you mind if," she paused again, "if I slept with you, in your bed? I feel safe when I am with you" The way she worded her question tugged at Nick's heart.

"Of course you can sweetheart, come on lets get you into bed before you feel asleep on my rather uncomfortable sofa, ay!" He said wrapping one arm around her waist and the other arm underneath her knees, so that he was able to support her whilst he moved of his sofa and into his bed room

"Thank you." She said simply.

"your welcome, sweetheart" Nick said whilst placing the most gentlest of kisses on her forehead.

…...

"Zoe" A voice, clear and familiar, "Zoe" again her name, wake up Zoe.

"Where am I?" Zoe stuttered as she stirred in her sleep.

"Zoe, your in my apartment, I'm here don't worry, your safe here."Nick said placing a hand on each of her wrists, appealing little pressure but enough to be holding her so that she didn't hurt herself as she fought to free herself. "Zoe! Wake up!" A male voice shouting, two hands resting on her wrists. "Calm down!" Nick said as she grasped the wrist of her captor and tried to push the hands off of her wrists but it was no good he was too strong. The world swayed then went silent, the man had gone, desperately she searched for him, turning this way and that, reaching out, searching, but he had gone.

Ice cold water hit her face and chest with some force.

Zoe lay there awake, but motionless, her eyes wide open and filled with fear. The water ran through her hair over her brow and dripped into her eyes.

"Zoe." Nick's voice, soft, safe, laden with concern. She looked up at him, he stood beside the bed, the plastic beaker from the bathroom in his hand. "It's all right." he reassured her as she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at him curiously. She sat up, drew the duvet overs her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Nick set the dripping beaker down on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, it's alright, your safe here." Nick said as Zoe ran a hand over her head, her hair was soaking wet.

"Did you just throw water over me?" She asked softly.

"I had to." Nick whispered as though afraid to admit it.

"Why, was I on fire?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No, I couldn't wake you." He told her gently. "You were having a nightmare, do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?." He asked her still holding her close.

"I would tell you but I can't remember what it was about." Zoe told him truthfully. "Where am I?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's okay, you're here now and safe" Nick paused, waiting for some reaction before "Your in my apartment, you're safe here Zo."

"Do you remember the day I came back to Holby?" He asked her trying to lighten the mood?

Zoe licked at a droplet of water that was rolling across her upper lip.

"I was panicking because they was a power cut and I heard footsteps outside my door" She whispered. "Then you came in and made me panic even me causing me to have a panic attack and collapse into your arms and then I woke up on my bed in your arms."

"That's right."

"Can you get me a towel?" She asked, her voice more normal, her eyes meeting Nick's directly for the first time. "Please."

"Stay there." Nick instructed, he hated to leave her liked this.

"Yes boss." She whispered.

"Won't be a moment, I'll just get a towel, for you." He continued to talk as he dashed to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and ran back to the bedroom.

"Still here." Zoe looked up at him, her expression half way between confusion and concern. She took the towel and dried her face and chest then towelled her hair. "Why am I wet?"

"I threw a glass of water over you." Nick explained calmly.

"Oh." Zoe wrapped the towel over her troso and contemplated the damp duvet for a moment. "Could you get me another glass of water?" She asked. "To drink this time." She added with a small smile.

"Yeah sure, wont be a minute" He said as he picked up the empty beaker.

"Do you have a spare duvet?" She asked as he handed her the glass of water.

"Of course." Nick smiled at her, running off into the spare bedroom and grabbing the duvet off the spare bed.

She reached for his hand as he entered the room with the dry spare duvet. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's OK." He breathed, knowing that even in the dim light he could see how violently she was shaking, a fact not helped by being covered in freezing water in the chilled air of the early hours.

"You're cold." He retrieved her bath robe and held it for her as he sat on the bed next to her. As she slipped her arms into it, he asked, "Shall we make a cup of tea?"

"Yes please that would be great, can you bring the duvet as well"

"Yeah of course, come on then."

As Nick made them some tea, Zoe sit on the sofa with the dry duvet that he had retrieved from the spare bedroom wrapped around her still shaking body.

He left the kitchen and wrapped the duvet around her so that she could be both comfortable and warm then he returned to making them they cups of tea, he could still see her shivering even though he had wrapped her in the dry duvet. He stood there watching her carefully, so that he could be there if she looked as though she was going to fall off of his sofa.

He swirled the teabags, watching her rearrange the duvet about herself.

"Thanks." She said as he placed the mugs of tea on the coffee table. She lifted one side of the duvet, indicating that she wanted him to join her in the cocoon she had created. She accepted without hesitation, absorbing the warmth of his body as his arms enclosed around her and pulled the duvet tight.

"You're still shivering Zo"

"I'll be fine soon, I just need to warm up a bit first"

"Come here then snuggle into me a bit more, so that you are able to absorb my body heat." He instructed her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then drank the tea. After replacing both the mugs on the table, Nick rearranged the duvet making sure Zoe was safe within its soft folds, his arms enclosing her.

"You feeling any warmer?" Nick asked as Zoe repotsitioned herself so that she was lying on top of him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot warmer"

"Right come on you lets get you back to bed" Nick said as he slipped out of the cover.

"No you stay there a keep warm." Nick instructed Zoe as she tried to follow suit

"But how am I meant to get to the bed if I'm in here?" She questioned him.

"I'm going to carry you and the duvet backing into the bed room" He answered her.

"Oh, alright okay then"

"Are you comfortable and ready to go?" He asked her before going to pick her and the duvet up.

"Yeah I'm ready to go"

"Good" As Nick picked Zoe up in the duvet he felt her relax once more.

"Going down" Nick announced once he got to his bed.

"Stay there and let me climb in with you" He instructed Zoe."

"Your cold again" He said stating the obvious. "Come here and struggle into me and keep warm" He said with his arms open in the cocoon that Zoe had made for them.

"Thanks, I feel as though I'm getting warmer by the second"

"Good now try and get some sleep."

"Stay with me don't leave me now will you?" Zoe questioned, concern obvious in her voice.

"Of course I'll stay Zo, I'll never leave you"

"That's good .Night Nick"

"Night Zo" He said as she fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

4 Months Later

"Nick look out for that car" Zoe screamed as Nick swerved to avoid the driver coming straight towards them.

"Hold on Zo, I'm going to head for the bank over there" Nick replied, pointing quickly to a grass bank he could see up ahead.

There was a screech of car brakes and then they stopped just before the car crashed into the bank.

"Zo, are you okay?" Nick questioned concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore but nothing is broken"

"Oh, that's a relief, now lets see if I can get this car started and I'll get you home and into a nice hot bath".

1 Hour Later.

Zoe broke the kiss, pushing firmly against Nick's chest with both hands.

"Are you OK?" He questioned with concern, quickly easing his weight from her.

"You're pulling the sheets too tight around me." She told him.

"Sorry." He moved back, letting Zoe disentangle herself.

"I'm still a bit sore from the seatbelt from earlier." She reminded him.

"Let me see." He whispered, kicking off his shoes. Zoe cautiously peeled back the sheets and laid her hand self consciously over the bruises that marked out the line of the Nick's car seatbelt. Over the hour since the vehicle had rolled into the grass bank, the bruising had darkened to a mix of dark purple and fainter shades of yellows and greens.

Nick sat down on the bed, leaned over and placed the gentlest of kisses on her shoulder beside the bruises. He placed another few kisses across her ribs. He rolled back the sheets further placing a kiss in the centre of her belly. The mark of the belt was low across her hips, he gave it the same treatment.

"Where else does it hurt?" He asked.

"My knee where I banged it on the underside of the dashboard." He applied the same remedy. "And this shoulder." She added, laying a hand on his chest as he moved to kiss her flesh beside the bruise.

"All sorted." He said softly and grinned at her.

"Almost." She breathed, "lie down." she instructed, lifting the sheet so that he could join her beneath it. Zoe snuggled into him. "I think what we both need is a cuddle." Nick said needing no further invitation, he was quite content to hold her, so that she could feel the security of his arms about her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 weeks after the crash.

I sat there watching Zoe sleep peacefully.

"Morning beautiful" Nick said as he realised that Zoe was lying there watching him.

"Morning" she replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Nick asked a sleepy Zoe

"Lemon and Sugar pancakes with a milky 2 sugar coffee" Zoe replied.

"As you wish"

"I'll come and help you" Zoe offered, "ohh no you won't you'll stay here and keep warm" Nick told her firmly yet lovingly.

10 minutes later

"Breakfast is served" Nick said as he opened the door.

"Nick"

"Yes Zo, what is it?"

"I have something to tell you" Zoe said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"What is it Zo"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"How do you know?"

"I've missed my period for 2 months and I'm like clockwork when it comes to things like that"

"Have you done a test?"

"No"

"You should do one!"

"But I have got a test!"

"You have now" Nick replied as he pulled a pregnancy test box out of his draw.

"Why has it got my name on it?"

"Cos you're the only one that I've ever wanted to have children with"

"What about Yvonne?"

"She was on the pill, and I used protection"

"Right I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay"

Five minutes later

"Nick"

"Yes, baby what's the matter"

"It's positive"

"That's great news, come here"

"Are you sure that you want to have a child with me because I don't think that I'd make a good mother"

"Yes of course I want to have this child with you, it's not like I'm Mr. Perfect and we will go through together, I'll be by your side every step of the way"

"you promise"

"I Promise"

"but what am I going to do about a scan?"

"Do you want you?"

"Yes of course I want one"

"Good, cos I've got a friend who works in St James' and I could get you one for later today is you want"

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I'd do it for you, you are my partner" Nick explained

"Ohh thanks Nick" Zoe said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder

"Your welcome, come here and give me a proper hug and then we need to get ready because I'm taking you out to lunch and then we can go for your scan"

"Don't you need to make an appointment?"

"Nop, as long as I ring him 10 minutes before you want the scan he can fit us in."

"Why, St James' Nick, It's the other side of town!"?

"Do you really want the whole ED to know that you're pregnant before you've had time to get your head around the shock of being pregnant?" Nick quizzed her."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that, after all the gossip in that ED spreads like wild fire."

"Exactly, St James' it is then."

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Nick asked a silent Zoe

"umm, what's the question?"

"I asked where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Umm, anywhere I don't mind"

"What's wrong Zo?"

"Nothing… It's just…nothing I'm being silly"

"Come on Zo, tell me what's wrong"

"It's just after last time"

"What do you mean Zo!" Nick asked worried about what's wrong with Zoe.

"I don't want to loose this baby too." She sobbed.

"I'm scared Nick."

"I know you are babe, I'm scared too." He kissed her cheek.

"You've seen the bruises." She sniffed. "What if the ..."

The belt was in the best possible place it could be and that's across your hips and your chest." He stroked her cheek with one thumb. "It's not unusual to have a little bleeding in the first few weeks

"But I'm more than a few weeks Nick"

"How long then?" Nick cautiously asked

"About 2 weeks before the crash" She managed a half smile.

"Three weeks?" he asked, frowning as he tried to mentally work it out, mental maths was never his strong point in school.

"Four nearly five weeks" Zoe corrected him with a forced smile. "I should have worked it out sooner"

Zoe paused to see his reaction.

"How do you mean?"

"With the consent mood swings and the morning sickness" Zoe stated

"I'll go and ring Martin and get you that scan booked"

"Thanks Nick"

"No problem, now you never answered my question where do you want to go for lunch?"

"The Indian restaurant between the town centre and St James'

"Good to see that you haven't lost your appetite"

**A/N: In the next chapter Nick and Zoe get some unexpected news.** Ok so it is after a lot of thinking that I'm posting this because I was really disappointed to see that I'm got getting many reviews on the last chapter and the story as a whole, I was really, really disappointed about this, especially because I put a lot of effort into writing it. **So please review so that I know that people are actually reading or I'll have to stop posting.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Can a Ms Hanna come through please" the young nurse called from the doorway leading to a private side room.

"Come on Zo, that's us"

"I'm scared Nick" Zoe told Nick and he could see that she was physically shaking.

"I know you are darling, your shaking is it nerves or are you cold?" Nick asked her, she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Bit of both I think"

"Right this is going to be cold" the young nurse warned as she put the saline gel onto Zoe's stomach.

"No kidding, that's cold" Zoe said as the nurse started to move the probe around until she found what she was looking for.

"Ms Hanna, you're expecting twins, do you want to know how far gone you are?" the nurse asked

"Yes please that would be great" Nick answered for Zoe as he could see that she was not up for talking.

"Looking at this scan I'd say your about 10 weeks"

"Thanks that's great news isn't Zoe"

"Hmm… what? yeah that's great news"

"You don't sound too sure, you sure that your okay?"

"Your I'm fine, it's just the shock cos one minute I'm getting told I can't have kids, the next I'm 10 weeks pregnant with twins." Zoe explained.

3 hours later back in the ED

"Will you just give me the morphine you stupid fat cow"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't see the need for you to be having the morphine as they is nothing obliviously wrong with you." Zoe tried to reason with the drunken druggy.

"Is everything alright in here?" Nick authorities voice asked as he open the curtain to see what all the commotion was about.

"No everything is not alright, this stupid fat cow who claims to be one of the lead consultants here will not give me any morphine." The druggy explained to Nick, the way he called Zoe fat really infuriated Nick.

"This women who you are calling a stupid fat cow, is not just any consultant but the clinical lead here at the ED and I believe that you don't need any morphine, now if you'll please leave this ED that would be great."

"Nick!" Zoe's panicked voice broke the brief silence that had fallen.

"I'm not going anyway without the morphine and if you don't give me any she gets it" the druggy said as he put Zoe into a head lock and held a scalpel to her throat.

"Fine, fine you can have the morphine", "Charlie", Nick handed over a prescription that was not any prescription it was a prescription that was actually a note that said "CALL THE POLICE" on it.

"What's that?"

"That is a prescription for your morphine, it should be here soon"

Nick could see that Zoe was slowly losing her colour and to his release at the moment the police came charging through the door and grabbed the druggy, but at the same time zoe passed out and hit the floor with a rather loud thud.

"Zoe" Nick called as he ran to her side and grabbed an oxygen mask and tank and carried it and Zoe up to his office on the upper floor.

30 Minutes later

"Knock, Knock" Charlie said as he knocked on the partly open door.

"Yeah, come in" Nick called back

"Hey, it's only me, how's she doing?" Charlie asked as he pointed to Zoe who still had the oxygen mask on whilst lying on Nick's chest.

"She has woken up a couple of times in a panic because she has something over her face, but as soon as I said that she was fine and to go back to sleep she did." Nick explained to Charlie.

"Do you want the blanket put over you both so that if it gets much colder in here, you'll both be warm?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

"No problem mate."

"Hey there, sleeping beauty how you feeling?" Nick asked Zoe as she slowly woke up.

"I've felt better got a horrid croak in my neck"

"Yeah, that's where you've been sleeping like that on me for the past 35 minutes" Nick explained to her

"What happened"

"That drunken druggy attack you because you would give him any morphine and then when the police got here you collapsed" Nick explained.

"Oh, can we either go to the on call room or home where it would be a bit more comfortable for me to go back to sleep"

"Yeah, I'll take you home,let me just leave a note for Charlie"

"Okay"

30 minutes later

Charlie's POV

I walked into Nick's office to see how there were doing and I noticed that they had gone, but there was a note on his desk with my name on it so I read it, "Charlie, I've taken Zoe home so that so can get some proper sleep, we'll both be taking the next couple of days off, Zoe so that she can recover properly and me so that I can keep an eye on her. I'll bring the oxygen back when we are both in next. For now, Nick."

It's good to know that Nick has taken Zoe home because that was quiet a fall that she had.

End of POV

Back at home at the same time Charlie is reading the note.

"Do you think that I'm fat?" Zoe asked Nick

"No, of course you're not fat Zoe, your pregnant with our twins remember!, why do you ask anyway?"

"It's what that druggy said cos if he can see that I'm fat it must be really oblivious to the rest of the ED"

"Zoe, I've said it once and I'll say it again you're not fat your pregnant, now come and lay down before pull you down."

"Why did you say that I was the lead consultant, when I'm not you are."

"I said that because we share that job and I felt like saying that today it was you."

"So not because you knew that, that druggy was going to attack me?"

"If I'd known that he was going to attack you I'd had said that I was the lead consultant"

**A/N: If you're reading this it must mean that you've read my latest chapter. Please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions that I would me to try and included just drop me a PM or a review.**

**Amyx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout Out**

**Hi guys, this is more a request for help rather than a chapter**

**As much as I'd like to continue with my fic i have run out of ideas of what I can do, so if you have any ideas please review or PM me with any ideas that you'd like to see in this fic.**

**Nick Zoe 4ever**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A big thanks to Gillian Kearney and Cenalover for your ideas of what I could do. Also I'd like to say a big thanks to Cenalover for your continue support throughout this story. WOW over 2000 views thanks for reading guys, it's brighten up my Sunday night by seeing that.

Chapter 13

I lay there on my couch with Zoe lying asleep on my chest, when I felt her move, I thought nothing of it a just tighten my grip for support just in case she rolled, because I did not want her to fell of especially with the what she's carrying inside her.

All of a sudden Zoe's breathing became more rapid, so I loosen my grip on her waist but that did nothing to calm her breathing down, so I re-tighten my grip on her, when out of the blue she started to say "Get off my you pervert, you're not getting the drugs, Nick Nick, where are you Nick I need you" then she started to thrust out at me. I automatically released that she was having a nightmare about the attack that happened at the ED this morning. So I cradled her close to me, with her hands underneath her chest so that they was no chance of her injuring herself or whacking me one in the face, and started to soothe her as best I could with her frantically wriggling underneath my arms. She soon started to relax so I released my grip and as soon as she stop I cradled her close again and started to wake her up as slowly as I could without scaring her again.

"Hey Zo, wake up honey, Come on Zo it's nearly dinner time" when I got no response from her I started to worry but then released that she must of fallen asleep as there was nothing wrong with her colour or her breathing to indicate that something major was wrong, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our room and gently placed her down on the bed and laid next to her and pulled her into a hugged and just laid there with her.

1hour and ½ later

"Hey there" I said to her as I noticed that she was waking up.

"Hey there, yourself" She replied sleepily

"What happened to your eye?" She questioned

"You slapped me around the face accidently whilst having a nightmare, don't worry I'm not angry or anything"

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry you know that I'll never hurt you right?"

"Of course I know that Zo, now come here and give me a proper hug."

"How long have we been laying here, as I swear that I fell asleep on your chest on the sofa not be your side on your bed!"

"We've been home about 5 and ½ hours and you've spent 5 of those hours asleep and the other ½ hour having that nightmare of yours. Care to explain what that was about?"

"It was about the attack about the ED this morning, I was so scared that you wouldn't get to me in time and he would end up strangling me to death." She explained starting to cry.

"Hey, hey I'd never let anything like that happen to you again and I should of never let you go in there unaccompanied this morning and I know that now, so changing the subject what do you want for dinner Dr Hanna-Jordan?"

"What was that you just said?"

"I said what do you want for dinner Dr Hanna?"

"I swear you just said Dr Hanna-Jordan?"

"Nop I defiantly said Dr Hanna, now you never answered my question what do you what for dinner?"

"I don't mind preferably you and some Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple"

"You sure you don't normally eat the pineapple, you give it to me."

"I don't normally but it must be what being pregnant is doing to me."

"Your wish is my command Dr Hanna, and would you like me before or after the pizza?"

"Both"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry its taken me so long to post. I had this idea whilst on the train on the way to college on Thursday and I've only just got round to writing and posting it.

Chapter 14

After dinner Zoe and I decided we both wanted to cuddle up again but on my bed this time so I carried her in there bridal style.

Whilst laying there with Zoe asleep on my chest I thought that now would be a good time to send the text I've wanted to send for the past hour.

Time: 18:49

Sender: Nick

To: Adam

Hey, I've got some great news... Zoe and I are pregnant. I know that you and Jess are enjoying it over there but I was wondering if you could come back for a surprise visit and you both can have your old jobs back. But please, please don't tell Jess that Zoe's pregnant I would it to be a surprise for her when she gets back to the UK.

Nick

About 10 minutes later my phone buzzed from the cabinet, Adam had replied.

Time: 19:05

Sender: Adam

To: Nick

Just asked Jess if she wanted to come back and she said yeah said love to. We've booked a flight for Friday lunchtime so we should be back in the Uk Saturday morning meaning we should be at the hospital Saturday lunchtime. 1 problem though, we have no where to stay until we get sorted.

Adam.

Time: 19:10

Sender: Nick

To: Adam

That's great news. Me and Zoe have moved into mine so you can stay at Zoe's if you want I'll just need to restock the fridge and the freezer, which should not be a problem as I start 3 hours later than Zoe on Friday. Text me when you get on the plane.

Nick

"What you looking so smug for?" Zoe questioned me after I'd sent the text.

"Adam has been telling me some of stupid jokes that he's been playing on the staff in the American ED, whilst they've been away." I explained

"Ohh nothing interesting then?"

"Nope nothing interesting at all, now back to sleep you, other wise you'll be drinking coffee like mad tomorrow."

"Okay night Nick"


	16. Chapter 16

Adam texted me later that evening to late my know that there would be here at the end of next week. I thought that this was fantastic as it gave me a week to get Zoe's house ready for them.

The next day at the ED.

It had been a quite day until a group of drunk hooligans from the match came into the ED uninjured and threaten to cause trouble. Security we're doing a fantastic job at keeping them at bay until more came in and started to cause trouble and then all went wrong Zoe walked past security towards our office and some of the hooligans got past security and knocked Zoe flying. When she landed some more run past and kicked her as there went.

Once I saw what was going on I instantly ran towards Zoe and used my body to protect her, using my hands and feet to prop me up so I was lying over her not on her. As soon as I went to move to get off of her she grabbed by the neck and mouthed help me and I know that she was in no fit state to walk so I told her to hold tight and bend her knees as I was going to carry her through to our office and lay her on the sofa. Once I had got Zoe comfortable in my arms I called Charlie over and asked him to bring pillows, blankets and an ultrasound machine to my office ASAP.

Once in our office I lied Zoe down on the sofa as gently as possible and told her to roll onto her side as I wanted to check her back.

"Well how bad is the bruising then?" I asked Nick

"Not as bad as I thought is would of been" "Have you got any other pain?"

"Yeah in my stomach"

"Okay, don't panic Charlie is bringing up blankets, pillows and an ultrasound machine shortly, so grab my neck, I'll lift you're top half or you body and I want you to use your hips and legs to turn yourself okay!?"

"Okay" I replied weakly and Nick could see that I was scared and in pain."

"Hey, it's okay. Do you want me to pick you up and just lay you back down on my chest?"

"Please I think that would be easier for my to move as well"

"Okay no problem. Right hands round my neck and I'm going to lift you up and move you okay."

"Yep"

"Okay going up in 3, 1, 2, 3 and up, and down in 1, 2, 3 and going down. You okay?"

"Feeling a lot better know that I'm lying with you again!"

"You comfortable?"

"No not really, I'd prefer to have my back against the back of the sofa and you supporting me."

"Okay I can make that possible." I shuffled myself more into the sofa so that Zoe's head was on my shoulder and I had my arm across her back and round her waist for support. I did not take long for Zoe to fall asleep in my arms. Then they was a knock at the door and Charlie walked in with the scanner and the pillows and blankets.

"Oh if I'd known that she was asleep I'd never if brought the scanner."

"Well it's a good thing you did, because before I placed her on me like this she was complaining of stomach pains. So if I lay her so she's on her back can you do a scan please?"

"Nick you know that I can't really do that!"

"Fine leave the scanner and just put the blankets on us"

"If you'd just let me finish my sentence I was gonna say as it's you and Zoe I'm gonna make an exception just this once, so turn her onto her back, and I'll put the gel on."

"All's looking fine to me Nick, what any copies and does Zoe know she's having twins?"

"3 please and yes we know we had a scan the day before she got attacked."

"Okay, well as I said all is fine. So you can take her home. Would you prefer to carry her to the car or a wheelchair?" I asked Nick

"I'll carry her because using a wheelchair would mean I pick her up, put her in the wheelchair bump her over the car park then pick her up and put her down again and that would just wake her up, so I'll carry her it would be a lot easier. Can you bring out pillows and blankets please?"

"Yeah, what about your stuff?"

"Can you drop it round on your way home please?"

"Yeah sure but it'll be late!"

"That's fine just text me when your outside mine and you'll come and get it off of your. Do you want our locker keys?"

"No, it's fine I know where the master key is kept!"

"Okay then, see you later Charlie"

"See you later Nick"

3 hours later

I woke with a start but I soon relaxed when I released that I was at home laying on our sofa on Nick's chest.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?"

"Sore but better now that I've had a sleep. What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Charlie did the scan, and I brought you home"

"The twins, how are the twins?" I asked shocked that I don't release sooner.

"There fine don't panic"

"How did you get me to the car?"

"I carried you. And I need you house keys."

"There in my bag, but why do you need them?"

"I left some of my bits there and Im going to bring the rest of your stuff back."

"Oh okay, when you gonna do that and do you want some help?"

"No I'll be fine and tomorrow whilst you here resting"

"Okay, any idea how long it will take you?"

"Most of the day, I would expect because I'd need to go in your loft to get some boxes."

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready than!"

"You don't have to."

"I want to, what do you want?"

"Spaghetti bolognese please"

"Okay sorted night Nick I'm going to bed"

"Okay, don't move I'll carry you."


End file.
